1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to an optical device and a light source module including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among lenses used in light emitting device packages, wide beam angle lenses are used to spread light laterally over a wide region from a central portion thereof, using the principle of refraction. However, light incident on a lens may not be uniformly diffused, in accordance with various types of package light sources, and a luminance distribution in a central region may be increased. In this manner, soft, diffused light may not be able to be realized due to non-uniformity in the distribution of the diffused light. Therefore, defects in optical uniformity such as Mura may occur in lighting devices or display devices.